


Rumor Has It

by Irinrinrin



Series: AkaKuro Week Prompt [8]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AkaKuro Week, AkaKuroWeek2017, Akakuro - Freeform, M/M, Rumors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 03:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10654050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irinrinrin/pseuds/Irinrinrin
Summary: Seijuurou invited Tetsuya for dinner but he had to wait. He met Mayuzumi who told him rumors about them.





	Rumor Has It

**Author's Note:**

> For people in my AKaKuro Group in line, Prompt Day 7 - Free Day  
> It's the last day of AkaKuro Week and this will be the last story T^T

Seijuurou invited Tetsuya for a dinner, but he was still on a business meeting. So Tetsuya had to wait in the hotel lounge. Seijuurou's meeting was in the meeting room on the third floor of the hotel. Tetsuya picked a seat in which he got the full view of the lift, so that he knew if Seujuurou finished his meeting. Tetsuya ordered vanilla milkshake, as usually he did.

While on the wait, someone approached him. He was a tall man with a grey eyes and hair. Tetsuya could tell that the man was a business man just like Seijuurou. And he is a bit older than him.

"Do you wait for someone?" The man asked Tetsuya. Tetsuya looked at him and smiled.

"Yes." was his only answer. He observed the man carefully, assessed his intention.

"Oh, I am very sorry. That was rude of me, asking you without introducing myself. My name is Mayuzumi Chihiro." The man introduced himself and offered his hand for a handshake. Tetsuya stood from his seat and took Mayuzumi's hand.

"Kuroko Tetsuya. Nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine." Mayuzumi smiled at Tetsuya. "May I sit here?"

"Douzo."

Tetsuya was about to sit when the door of the lift opened. His attention suddenly turned to the men who were out from the lift. Tetsuya smiled briefly. Mayuzumi already sat, he followed Tetsuya's line of view. Seems like Mayuzumi failed to notice the change of expression Tetsuya had.

"Ah, the three most desirable men of Japan business world."

"Do you know them, Mayuzumi-san?" Tetsuya asked once he sat and sip on his vanilla milkshake. Mayuzumi turned his face towards Tetsuya. 

"Well, I do. The rumors about them are not good, you know."

"Rumors?"

Mayuzumi looked at Tetsuya. He stared at him, tried to calculate the information he were about to spill. Then he sighed.

"Not all the rumors are bad, but I can assure you that it's not good to make acquaintance with them."

"How so?"

"I'll tell you this cause it seems like you are a good guy and a beauty."

Tetsuya smiled at the compliment Mayuzumi stated, "Why, thank you."

"You see that black haired with feminine appearance? He is called Mibuchi Reo, my boss actually. He is a beauty, yeah. And he cares about looks. He is mean to people he has no interest with. He won't even care or look at them."

"Isn't it a normal thing to do?"

"It is, but if you start blackmailing them just because you dislike how they look, can it be considered as normal too?”

“... It must be hard on you.”

“It’s part of my job.” Mayuzumi smiled at Tetsuya.

“The second black haired there, he is Nijimura Shuuzou. He’s just back from America. He is a capable business man and has a cold hand. He handles business cruelly and strict. Rumor said that he held captive the person he loves and never let them outside the house.”

“It’s... a bit creepy.”

“Right? But Akashi Seijuurou, the red haired one, is just the same!”

Tetsuya looked at Mayuzumi in wonder. “Why? He looks kind, I guess?”

Mayuzumi looked back at Tetsuya then sighed. “Yes, he is. Actually, he is a gentleman.”

“What’s wrong with being a gentleman?”

“If I must say, he is way too perfect. He is a gentleman, he does everything perfectly, and he already has a lover!”

Tetsuya chuckled, but what came to Mayuzumi’s ear was a sing-like bell. He blushed a bit.

“You know what, he got confessed a lot, by men and women. But he turned them down. All of them. They said that he turned them down nicely. And when he turned them down, he said he already had a lover and didn’t want his lover to misunderstand. His lover must be a total beauty to make him head over heels for them.”

“A total beauty, huh?” Tetsuya chuckled again.

“But I never see he and his lover go out together, so no one really know he really has a lover or not.”

Mayuzumi and Tetsuya looked at the three men, they walked towards them. Tetsuya stood up and smiled at Mayuzumi.

“His lover is just an ordinary person, you know. As to why they never go out together is because his lover prefers to spend time alone with him.” Then Tetsuya came to Seijuurou.

“Tetsuya.”

Seijuurou smiled at Tetsuya. Once Tetsuya was within his reach, he put his hand on Tetsuya’s waist and pulled him closer. The next thing he did was giving Tetsuya a quick peck on his cheek as if it’s a second nature to them.

“Did you wait long?”

“Not really.”

Tetsuya hugged Seijuurou and snuggled into his neck, sniffing Seijuurou’s scent. Seijuurou chuckled a bit.

Seijuurou said his goodbye to the three of them and left with Tetsuya. The three of them, Mayuzumi, Mibuchi, and Nijimura, was left speechless with their jaws down.

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out not as good as I think T,T


End file.
